


Precious

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Building bonds [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, Implied Changki, M/M, Platonic everyone/I.M, Sickfic, Wonho-centric, implied not so platonic everyone/I.M, mostly implied Wonkyun, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Wonho offers Kihyun a chance for a much needed break from watching their sick maknae.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened regardless of my desire to be lazy. This and Hoodie are part of a series now. Because telling Monsta X no isn't something I'm capable of doing. Someone please put me out of my misery. 
> 
> Still this can stand alone. If you're not into implied Changki. Though it's really all implied everyone/I.M just subtly. 
> 
> I just wanted to write cute.

The day had started just like any other day at the dorm. Kihyun had woken them up, gotten them around made them breakfast, and given them their tasks to get ready for the day. However unlike every other morning Wonho had found himself on clean up duty with Changkyun. He tried to remember the last time that had happened but to no avail. He didn't ever remember doing morning dishes with a sleepy maknae. He'd of course done chores with Changkyun before but each new thing was precious.

When Changkyun handed him some more of the dishes he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. Kihyun was watching them though so he got to work quickly instead of admiring their maknae's cute 'morning came too early' pout. Changkyun was still under the weather so Wonho let him sit as he handed him the dishes to dry noticing him trying to nod off every other dish. When he would have normally been annoyed he let it pass as technically the maknae was still supposed to be on bed rest and as soon as they were done here he would be sent back to bed. 

Wonho looked over at Kihyun to see that the other had his back turned making a grocery list as he had noticed the other day that they were out of a lot of things. But he hadn't been able to take time to write one until today. Too busy taking care of Changkyun and trying to maintain his own schedule while keeping up with theirs. Wonho could see the bags forming under their resident busybody's eyes. He wanted to help even if only a little as he watched the shorter male grab a chair to peer into the cabinet. 

Hyungwon and Jooheon were already leaving for their personal schedules by the time they had finished the dishes. They had stopped by to muss the maknae's hair before leaving. Causing him to whine as he almost fell off the chair at the force. They knew Changkyun wasn't feeling weak just a little unbalanced and exaggerating it just enough to be pouty. It was cute but none of them had voiced that opinion instead hiding their smiles as the maknae re-balanced and continued on with the dishes. Wonho found himself hiding another smile in his shoulder at that.

When they entered the living room after finishing up Shownu was looking at him expectantly. Today was gym day. He looked over at their maknae who was sniffling while rubbing his nose with one of his extra long sleeves then over to Kihyun's worn face. He knew then that it could wait shaking his head at Shownu he guided Changkyun back to the bedrooms watching the way his eyes widened in understanding. Kihyun who had been trailing behind him expecting to have to force Changkyun back to bed stopped in his tracks, Wonho shot him a wink over his shoulder. 

"Changkyun do you want to sleep in my bed?" Wonho made sure his voice was overly loud as he asked. He heard the loud chortle from Minhyuk in the other room, he was settling in to watch something mindless Wonho was sure. Their mood maker had a schedule later and their manager would be circling back for him and Shownu soon enough. He could hear Shownu telling Kihyun to take the opportunity to rest instead of watching over the rest of them as he entered the shared bedroom.

Wonho smiled at Shownu's order and led Changkyun to his bed telling him to lie down. Which surprisingly the maknae did as he was told and snuggled up to one of Wonho's pillows. Though carefully enough that he wasn't directly on it. The doctor had said he wasn't contagious after twenty four hours on medicine, but they were playing it safe anyway. With a soft smile at the maknae's consideration he left the room to fetch one of Changkyun's stuffed toys. He'd set one of his cuter masks just within reach.

Minhyuk smiled at him when he entered the room, the tablet he had expected him to be on was off. Though he was dressed to go it looked like he hadn't moved since he gotten that way. "Do you want me to make sure he actually goes to sleep before I leave?" Minhyuk's voice was soft and didn't carry around the room like it normally did. They both knew there was no question to whom he was referring. They could hear Shownu and Kihyun arguing about his need for a day off in the living room.

Raising an eyebrow at the offer Wonho thought about it a moment. Kihyun was just as stubborn about resting as Changkyun was, if not more so. It was a split second decision and they both knew it. With a nod he climbed onto the maknae's bed picking out the biggest stuffed toy he could find before dragging it down the ladder with him. Just as he was landing Kihyun was grumbling his way through the door. Wonho spared him a smile on the way out. He didn't expect a thank you but the way Kihyun's face looked more relaxed told him what words wouldn't anyway. 

Minhyuk's soft voice followed him out of the room as he shut the door and he was met with Changkyun's coughing, muffled by the mask he must have found set out by Wonho's bed. When he reentered the bedroom the maknae was curled into a ball his hand against the mask as he coughed softly, it sounded more like there was a tickle in his throat than a serious coughing fit. Sitting on the bed he rubbed Changkyun's back soothingly until the fit subsided, he pushed the large stuffed toy into the maknae's arms and smiled. Despite looking miserable, long bangs messily hanging over his forehead, and his eyes watery from coughing Changkyun looked adorable. 

It took everything Wonho had not to join the maknae on the bed and instead just watch him when Changkyun closed his eyes gratefully when the coughing subsided. And it wasn't long before the maknae drifted off off to sleep, Wonho's blanket tangled around his legs. Once he was sure that the maknae was actually asleep, he pushed the now damp bangs aside and sighed. It wasn't a fever but the maknae was warm, his cheeks a faint red that might have more to do with the mask than anything else. There wasn't anything he could do about that though so he settled himself onto Shownu's bed to watch the maknae sleep and read through the fan letters that had been piling up the last few days. 

When he heard the door open he glanced at the clock that was glowing in the dim lighting instead of the doorway. He knew it was Shownu checking on them before he actually left for the gym. It had only been roughly thirty minutes since he had settled in. He watched as their leader made his way through the small piles of clothes on the floor ignoring his presence for the moment.

Shownu's eyes were soft as they landed on the maknae and Wonho felt he understood as a large hand gently pushed Changkyun's bangs. They'd fallen back onto a sweaty forehead as the smaller male had snuggled further into the pillow and away from his toy. There was a small muffled but audible whine behind the mask when the large hand pulled away. This only made both of them frown but there were no other signs of discomfort. "I can stay if you want." The offer was sincere and in earnest as it drifted around the room. 

It took Wonho ten seconds to realize Shownu was talking to him. He only shook his head in reply setting his letters aside to look more fully at their leader. "You don't have to be responsible for everything." He knew his smile might be a little more chagrined than intended, but Shownu tended to take on more than he had to alone. Kihyun was the same way in some regards, and he knew he himself was even worse. "I can handle looking after both of them for one day at least. And you're only going to be gone a few hours." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the incredulous look their leader shot him. They both knew Changkyun was one thing Kihyun was another. 

Luckily Wonho didn't have to defend his standpoint as Minhyuk slipped into the room. He took a look between the two of them and went straight to the maknae, fixing the blanket so it covered him more evenly. "Kihyun is asleep for now." He said as he turned to look at Wonho with a smirk that said 'you owe me one' as he drug Shownu out of the room by his arm. There were no protests yet he could hear their quiet voices as they walked down the hall towards the living room.

Wonho waited until he heard the door close loudly behind them before going back to the letters he had been reading. He didn't plan to let his charges sleep all day. Sick or not Changkyun couldn't spend all day in bed and Kihyun would pitch a fit if he found out he slept for more than a few hours when there was work to be done. With that in mind he silently passed the time with his letters, intermittently posting a few things on their shared twitter account. 

Every so often he would look up at the maknae and see his eyes fluttering to the dreams he was having. He ignored the fluttering feeling of his heart each time quickly delving back into this letters. It was less than an hour later that he got a chat message from Jooheon saying he and Hyungwon wouldn't be home until much later than expected. Though he mentioned they had talked the manager into getting food for them to bring home so to make sure that everyone would be awake. 

Looking up from the screen he watched as Changkyun shifted, a small groan escaping covered lips. Wonho chuckled as short legs kicked at blankets and he got up to untangle them. He paused eyes glued to the maknae's face for a moment. He swallowed the lump that had started to form in his throat and pushed back the feelings that were threatening to float to the surface. Shaking his head he moved towards the door with only a quick backward glance to make sure that Changkyun wouldn't fall off if he shifted again. Then he made his way into the other room to check on Kihyun. Suspiciously he hand't heard a single noise from the other room in all this time.

Kihyun was sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as one pretending to sleep could look. It only took for him to step up to the bed for the other's eyes to pop open. Wonho had to wonder if Kihyun had been awake the whole time or had just stubbornly laid back down because Wonho had woken him up. "I know you're faking it." He said softly sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew that he probably wasn't the company that Kihyun was looking for but it seemed like he had something on his mind from the heavy sigh that followed his sitting up.

"How's Changkyun?" Kihyun asked rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Wonho pretended not to notice the sleepy croak in his voice. "How long have we been sleeping?" The shorter male had glanced around the room, a sigh hanging on his shoulders most likely from the mess he saw. But no sigh came as he instead looked at Wonho for an answer.

Wonho chuckled that answered one question. "He's fine, still sleeping it hasn't been that long. Would you feel better if you were in there with him? I've been charged with watching both of you. And you could use a few more hours." He pointedly ignored the red on Kihyun's cheeks at the suggestion even as the shorter male nodded and ambled up from the bed. "You really should go easier on yourself." Wonho said quietly as he followed the shorter male from the room.

Kihyn didn't grace him with a response instead crawling into bed, snuggling up to the maknae with his back to the wall without comment. Changkyun stiffened if only for a moment when arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear and the blanket was pulled up to somewhat settle over both of their legs. Kihyun looked more relaxed to Wonho and they both retook to the heavy breathing of deep sleep within minutes. He smiled widely at the view and covered them a little better. He decided then that he would just wait until Shownu got back to wake them. It wouldn't be more than another hour or two and then they could play a game or watch a movie. 

Pushing the maknae's hair back from his forehead again Wonho pretended not to notice the heat on his own cheeks as he stared at curled eyelashes. A warm forehead pressing back into his hand, face tilting towards him even while Changkyun's body was trapped in Kihyun's embrace. Wonho thought about it only for a moment before he joined them on the bed. An extra hour of sleep never hurt anyone he reasoned as he wrapped his arms around the maknae with Kihyun now squished against the wall.

An extra hour turned into two and Wonho found himself being awakened when Shownu returned. He was thankful though that Shownu woke him first and instead of waking the other two pulled him out the living room to see how they were doing. It was obvious he was concerned about them as any good leader should be. Wonho filled him in that he thought Kihyun was just exhausted and Changkyun needed to take his medicine. While he passed on the message from Jooheon and Hyungwon. Minhyuk had messaged him while he had been asleep as well telling him that he would be home on time. 

Letting Shownu wake the other two up Wonho prepared some tea and the maknae's medication. When they ambled into the living room with bleary sleep filled eyes Wonho noticed where Kihyun's eyes kept straying. He didn't say anything though as he pulled out the board game and set it out before them. Changkyun was sniffling as he pulled his piece towards him and Kihyun who refused to play the first game passed him Kleenex so that he would stop using his shirt sleeve. Wonho smiled at him and the maknae leaned over on him as Shownu exchanged places with Kihyun in the second game. He didn't move for the next three games.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed." Changkyun's whisper was hoarse from too much sleep, Wonho knew his smile was strained in response as his ears turned red. "I slept better that way." The look in Changkyun's eyes was grateful and Wonho pointedly ignored the raised eyebrow Kihyun was shooting their way. 

Minhyuk conveniently came home before he actually had to say anything in reply and Wonho smiled as they all played a different game. When Jooheon and Hyungwon came home they were still playing games. And they continued playing games together later into the night than they had in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I'll do all the members. I might. I have literally been working on this since like the 8th. I added to this while editing. 
> 
> Someone teach me how to chill. I need it in my life.
> 
> (Edited)


End file.
